


A Hundred Times (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [20]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Twenty: In an Alley, Desperation, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee-Shy Klaus Hargreeves, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: He was right, he had done it a hundred times before. So why was it so difficult now?
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 19





	A Hundred Times (Omovember 2020)

Klaus was sulking in the alley. Ben was unimpressed by his behaviour, the behaviour that had caused him to get kicked out of the house only ten minutes ago.

Luther was a prick. He was the biggest prick in the world. Five was also a prick, but a smaller, less important prick. Klaus was fairly sure Allison, Vanya and Diego were on his side. Ben was _not_ on his side.

Klaus got up with a sigh and headed towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ben stopped him. Klaus knew better than to try and push past him.

“To the bathroom?” Klaus mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink. He didn’t usually get embarrassed this easily.

“If you’re going in there, it’s to apologise.”

“No!” Klaus shouted, stomping his foot like a toddler. “I’m not gonna say sorry! They’re all stupid!”

“Klausie, you were really mean to them.” Ben reminded him.

“Luther said Dave was my imaginary friend!” Klaus pouted.

“Luther doesn’t know about Dave. I think you should go in there, say sorry, and explain, and then he’ll understand.” Ben explained.

“Never.” Klaus stuck his tongue out.

“Fine by me. But you’re not going back in until you promise to apologise.” Ben said firmly.

Klaus feigned offence. “I don’t need to go in there, anyway.”

“I thought you just said you needed to use the bathroom.” Ben challenged.

“I do. But I’ll pee in the alley.” Klaus said stubbornly.

“That’s illegal.” Ben said, though almost facepalmed straight after.

“Benny boy, only ten percent of things I do are legal, and anyway, I’ve done it a hundred times before.”

He was right, he _had_ done it a hundred times before. So why was it so difficult now?

“Is someone a little shy?” Ben teased as Klaus whined in frustration.

“Shut up, you _know_ I’m shy.” Klaus batted him away with his free hand.

“Look out, it’s the cops!”

Klaus ducked behind a dumpster, panting slightly before he realised that Ben had tricked him.

“You little shit.” He growled softly as he pulled his dick back out to try again. The pressure in his bladder was getting too much, and he wished his stupid body would just let go.

“Oh, hey, Luther.” Ben grinned as Klaus stumbled backwards, almost toppling into the dumpster. He cackled. “Oh, this is too much fun.”

“Stop it! I’m gonna rupture my appendix or something!” Klaus whined as he felt himself grow more and more desperate, and more and more frustrated.

“Ah yes, the appendix, that organ so well known for playing a huge role in urination.” Ben teased.

“Shut up, you know I meant my colon.” Klaus growled, his face slightly red from how hard he was trying to pee.

“Hmm… wrong again.” Ben mused. “What was it that Pogo used to say? Stop smoking weed during biology class?”

Klaus felt a tear drip down his cheek, the pain becoming unbearable. “C-can I go back in now? I’ll s-say sorry.”

“Sure thing.” Ben said but paused as Klaus tucked himself back inside his pants, which a wet spot was beginning to grow on.

Klaus shifted uncomfortably and stared at his feet as the wet streak spread down to his ankles and up to his waistband, a puddle growing around his shoes. His skinny legs trembled slightly as he let go, and his face was like that of a frightened child.

“D-do I still have to say sorry?” He mumbled.

“No. I think you’ve learnt your lesson.” Ben sighed. “C’mon. We’ll get you cleaned up, then you can tell Luther all about Dave, yeah?”

Klaus nodded shyly and followed him inside, still leaving a small trail of droplets behind him.


End file.
